powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt7 Ep8: "Doppelgangers Pt2"
Chpt7 Ep7: "Doppelgangers Pt2" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Bobby is preparing to electrocute Leviathan Chet. Charging up the generator and taking out jumper cables. Chet: Ooh, now we're getting creative. As Bobby attaches jumper cables to Chet’s chains. Without noticing, he makes contact to Chet’s arm. Now realizing he can shapeshift into Bobby. As Bobby turns around, about to turn on the generator, a change to Chet's voice occurs. Chet (in Bobby’s voice): Does this skin make me look fat? Chet has now transformed into Bobby's doppelganger. Bobby: Oh balls. Chet: It's pretty dark in here. High-school dropout. A drunk like your daddy before you. Oh. You and Dad. Now, that's a can of scorpions. Your favorite singer is Joni frickin' Mitchell? Oh, Bobby. You are 10 pounds of sad in a 5-pound bag. Bobby gets frustrated and head's back upstairs as Chet chuckles. Kurt and Hunter arrive in Colorado and spot their doppelgangers. They call Bobby but he admits that he doesn't have anything better than decapitation. Before the Winchesters can move in, the police arrive and arrest them, just as their duplicates planned. Meanwhile, Chet is still chained to the chair in Bobby’s form. Bobby heads back to the basement reading a book on how to kill the Leviathan. Chet: You know the thing about you, Bobby... Bobby: Save it. I already know me, handsome. Chet: You got the gruff thing down. Seen more death than an electric chair. Ready to die with your boots on. But, you know, deep down inside... you're no cynic. You still hope. You even got a thing for that lady upstairs. Tiny part of you thinks, maybe... after this is all done, you and Miss sheriff can make your own little cabin in the woods. Bobby closes the book and slams it on the table. Chet laughs. Chet: That's hilarious. You're not getting any older than tomorrow, Bobby. Why do you bother? Bobby picks up the machete. Bobby: You a Browning fan? Chet: Come again? Bobby: Robert Browning. Poet. You got that name rattling around up there with the rest of my thoughts and feelings? Chet: It's kind of hard to sift through all the drunken blackouts, but -- Bobby: "A man's reach should exceed his grasp." Chet: I like that. That's actually lovely. Browning? After I eat you, I'm definitely gonna hit the library. Bobby gets behind Chet and raises the machete. Then suddenly, several drops of a liquid fall from the wooden ceiling onto Chet’s arm and starts to burn his skin. Chet: What the hell is that? The skin on Chet’s arm turns yellow, then black, and black steam rises. Another drop falls and Chet’s arm continues to burn. Chet: Agh! Get it off. Get it off! Get it off!!!! Another drop falls. Chet’s face is now also burning and a large patch on his arm is black. Chet: Aaargh! Get it off me! Bobby gives off a surprised look then rushes upstairs. Jody Mills is on her knees wringing out a cloth into a bucket. She sees Bobby and gets up. Jody Mills: Oh, sorry. Little snafu here. Bobby grabs her in both hands and kisses her. Jody Mills: Mm! Okay, wasn't expecting that. Bobby: What the hell was in that bucket? Jody Mills: Uhh--- Elsewhere, Kurt and Hunter are being escorted into the sheriff's department, strips away their Ranger morphers. They try to tell them they're being framed, but won't listen to them. Hunter then demands a phone call but the sheriff puts Hunter in a cell and sends Kurt to the interrogation room. The two deputies who handcuffed Kurt and Hunter leave the building. The Leviathan doppelgangers of Hunter and Kurt are watching behind some bushes and then jumps them. Moments after they are now in the form of the deputies and walks inside the building. They enter and confront one of the deputies inside. One of the doppelgangers goes up behind the deputy and snaps his neck and the other does the same. They transform their faces into their real forms: mouth enlarges, his teeth become long and jagged, and a long, two-pronged tongue unfurls. Meanwhile, the sheriff goes to see Hunter, who insists that he's innocent and asks for one phone call. The sheriff relents and calls Bobby. Back at Bobby's, he is leaning over Chet’s headless, near-melted body, which is still chained to the chair. Bobby’s phone rings. Hunter explains what's going on without giving things away to the sheriff. Bobby tells him that the Leviathans are vulnerable to sodium borate aka borax. It acts like acid towards the Leviathan. The sheriff listens in and finally cuts off the call, thinking that Bobby and the boys are nuts. The sheriff starts to walk away and leaves Hunter in his cell. The sheriff walks towards the office area and sees two of his deputies eating the others. As the sheriff watches, they transform back into Kurt and Hunter's doppelgangers. After witnessing the horror, the sheriff goes back to Hunter's cell and frees him. Hunter tells the sheriff to gather anything that has borax on it. Meanwhile, the Hunter doppelganger finds Kurt locked up in the interrogation room and goes inside. Kurt: Hunter! Kurt holds out his handcuffed wrists. Leviathan Hunter: I'm not Hunter. But I am adjacent to him. I got the full download of his brain and all his feelings here. Elsewhere, Hunter gets back their morphers and sees what appears to be Kurt. Hunter: Kurt, here's your--- Hunter realizes from Kurt’s expression that it is Leviathan Kurt. Hunter: Not Kurt. Hunter quickly morphs as the Titanium Ranger and gets into a fight with the doppelganger of Kurt. Hunter takes out his Titanium Laser and shoots away, but no effect. It angers him and charges towards Hunter and knocks his blaster out of Hunter’s hand and throws him into a trophy cabinet. Back at Kurt's, Hunter's doppelganger taunts on Kurt. Leviathan Hunter: I just want to let you know how much I've really grown to hate you and Hunter since we've been wearing you. I just don't get it. You could be anything. You're strong, you're uninhibited. You're smart enough, believe it or not. But you're so caught up in being good at saving people. Kurt: What do you care? Leviathan Hunter: Because it pisses me off! You're wasting a perfectly good opportunity to subjugate the weak. Hunter gets to his feet and picks up his Titanium Laser and forms it into axe mode. Leviathan Kurt: Cute. Really think you can get close enough to use it? Hunter: Not until you're burning. From behind, the sheriff tosses liquid from a bucket onto Leviathan Kurt, who starts to sizzle. Black smoke rises from his skin. Leviathan Kurt: Aargh!!! Hunter swings his axe and cuts off Leviathan Kurt’s head. Black liquid spills from his neck. Hunter: Alright. Now pour some more of that stuff onto it sheriff. Back in the interigation room Leviathan Hunter: Here's the deal--- Kurt: You gonna kill me. Yeah I got it. Or your gonna do some more of "play with your food" bull? Leviathan Hunter: All right. All right. I'll get to the point. Hunter here, he thinks you're nutballs. He thinks you're off your game. And whatever thing your fighting inside your head, you'll never beat it. After all this time since he's met you, he thinks your the weakest between the two of you. Kurt looks at Leviathan Hunter in anger. Leviathan Hunter: Ah! There it is! The look on your face. That is priceless! That's what I've been waiting for. Now I can eat you. 'Cause, you see, I like my meat a little bitter. As Hunter's doppelganger goes behind Kurt, he shifts his face into his true form. Just as he's about to feast on Kurt, Hunter bursts into the room, flings liquid at the Leviathan Hunter and cuts off his head with his Titanium Axe. Hunter strangely looks over at his other self dead. Hunter: Wow, that felt good. The sheriff then frees Kurt and agrees to help fake their deaths when the FBI arrives. Just before leaving, Kurt hesitates and Hunter asks if he's fine, Kurt looks at Hunter briefly and nods, then looks away. Hunter leaves as Kurt still sits on the table. The following morning, FBI agents Valente and Morris arrive at the sheriffs, where the sheriff and the coroner informs them that sheriff got the drop on the boys and shot them, and then sent their bodies to the crematorium. The agents are unhappy that there are no bodies, but his partner decides to take it easy. Saying that Hunter and Kurt are finally dead and that the case is now close. As Mills prepares to leave, Bobby thanks her for the help. He then says that there's one more thing. He kisses her on the check. Mills smiles and leaves Bobby's place. The coroner is examining the body and informs the sheriff that it's not human. Agent Valente then returns and says it doesn't matter, and then reveals that he was a Leviathan after all. His face transforms and he rushes at the sheriff and coroner. Blood splatters the walls. He wraps up the corpses and then makes a call to his boss. Agent Valente (on phone): It's Valente. Yes, sir, I'm with them now. Well, unfortunately, their heads are... missing. A Man in suit, who is speaking on his phone, exits a building. Man in suit (on phone): Huh! But the actual Rangers are dead, yes? Agent Valente: No, sir. They're in the wind. Man in suit: So, all that brainpower, all those resources, and those two field mice are still on my to-do list? Agent Valente: I'm sorry, sir. We could grab some more DNA and double them again. Man in suit: (walking towards a limousine) I like where your head's at but sometimes less is more. Those boys coming back from the dead again starts to strain credulity, even for the American media, am I right? Agent Valente: Yes, sir. Man in suit: I like a subtler approach. Back to the vision board on this one. Agent Valente: Of course. Man in suit: Just secure the bodies and get back to the FBI, and we'll give this Ranger situation a good think. Agent Valente: Definitely. Thank you, sir. Man in suit: And, Valente? Man in suit: Next time, call me with a win. For your sake. Please don't make me bib you. Agent Valente: Yes, sir. The Man in suit hangs up and nods to the limo driver to open the door. He gets into the limousine and picks up a newspaper next to him. Then... Crowley: Mr. Roman. Crowley has appeared inside the limousine. He is holding something covered with a cloth on his lap. Crowley: I felt it was time we met in person. I'm Crowley. I run Hell. Mr Roman: Yes, yes. Of course. I agree, 100%. High time we met. Crowley uncovers the basket he is holding. It contains muffins. Crowley: A token. Mr Roman: You shouldn't have. I love a muffin. Crowley: 100% organic baby uvulas – gluten free. Mr Roman: So considerate. Crowley slides the muffins over to Mr Roman. Crowley: I'll cut to the chase, Mr. Roman. Mr Roman: Please. Dick. Crowley: Dick. You and I control large interests that I feel strongly could meld, to the benefit of all. Dick Roman: You think? Crowley: I know. Straight talk – we should be friends, you and I. Dick Roman: Why? Why in the world would we be? Crowley: Well, I brought you here... Dick. I found the way to open the door to Purgatory. Dick Roman: To steal every last soul, you mean. You and that angel friend of yours. Don't roofie me and call it romance. Crowley: I think you've got me wrong. Dick Roman: Now it's your turn to listen. I'd sooner swim through hot garbage than shake hands with a bottom-feeding mutation like you. You demons are ugly, sleazy, gold-digging whores. You're less than humans, and they're not good for much till you dip 'em in garlic sauce. I'd never work with you, Crowley. In fact, if I wasn't busy with better things, I might actively wipe your kind from the face of the universe. And you'd deserve it. Are we clear? Crowley: (silent for a moment then continues) Keep the muffins. Crowley vanishes as Dick get back to reading his newspaper. While on the road, Hunter and Kurt pull over to finish disintegrating the heads of their doppelgangers with borax, but Hunter soon realizes something is bothering his Kurt. Kurt finally breaks and asks Hunter what he really thinks about him and his issues with his hallucinations. Hunter says that whatever his doppelganger said to him was all lies and that he was only messing with his head. Kurt then begins to walk away, saying that he can't be around Hunter right now. Hunter apologizes and tries to call back Kurt but watches Kurt leave the other direction. Category:Episodes